Digital Flame Salamander
by Lunar Wave
Summary: "No one likes a hypocrite, Vallière." Kirche scowled. Though Louise had ended up summoning the commoner, Saito, Louise was still laughing hard. Her reply was: "But didn't you summon a commoner as well, Zerbst?"
1. Summoning

**Digital Flame Salamander  
**by Lunar Wave

Summary of this story's status: Has now been updated.

**Summoning**

I'll tell the tale of an interesting new world. This world is so much alike Earth, with life bustling and dancing, green plants, wild animals, and all miscellaneous creatures in between. However, there are also creatures you'll only expect to come out of Comic Books and Fairy Tales. Elves, Dragons, Griffins, Manticores: all these creatures exist and are in relative balance and harmony. And of course, in this world, there are humans. Humans of this world are interesting as some are special, some aren't. Those of special can manipulate elements of the earth and draw them together, forming what people call _magic_. Those of special bloodlines are proclaimed as nobles of this era, and they are certainly proud of this. This is the world of Halkeginia.

This tale begins on a forest clearing, near a school called the Tristain Academy of Magic. This forest clearing was normally bare, with no one daring to go and enter the area. But today was special. Today was when the young nobility trained in the school would summon a familiar. Surely, you've heard of a familiar, correct? A familiar is a being that exists to protect its master. They will also do their best to serve their master, especially.

There are three unspoken rules regarding being a familiar.  
1. A familiar may not allow harm to come upon his master.  
2. A familiar must obey the orders given to it by its master, except if it will conflict with the first rule.  
3. A familiar must protect its own existence, as long as it will not conflict with the first two rules.

To ensure that these rules will be kept, a familiar rune is engraved onto the familiar and these rules will be subconsciously programmed into them, much like how a robot would have the Three Laws of Robotics.

Now, returning to the familiar summoning on the clearing. It had already been a while since the beginning of the summoning, and many have already succeeded in their summoning. A balding man inspected the area, checking if all the students have already called their familiar, "Has everyone summoned their respective familiars, yet?" This man was Professor Colbert, the Flame Snake, a man of high intellect and a rumored Square Class Mage. He was in charge of overseeing this year's familiar summoning. Colbert looked around, seeing if anyone was raising their hands. There were exactly two. Two girls, one a tall, busty, tanned redhead, and the other a short, pinkhead pettanko, who held an air of authority.

"Oh ho ho ho." This was the red-head. "Go on right ahead, Vallière. Why don't you show us how good you are, and summon your familiar~"

"Shut up, Zerbst." This was the reply of the girl known as Vallière. "Why don't you go first, to prove that bust of yours isn't just for show."

"Oh, are you scared, Vallière?"

"Of course not, you idiot. Maybe, you're scared instead."

Professor Colbert sighed and immediately got in between the two, "Girls, there's no reason to fight over this. Miss Vallière, please go first." The girl grudgingly nodded and chanted, "I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon a familiar." Smoke rose from the ground where the girl, Louise, pointed her wand on, and what showed up was a boy in blue. This was truly an uncommon sight for the mages of Halkeginia, and it was simply amusing to them to see a boy, a non-magical person, to be summoned by the spell.

"What a fail!" "HAHAHAHAHAAA" "Nice job, Zero~" "She summoned a commoner! This is so funny!" Louise was up to her ears with shame, as she looked disdainfully at the confused boy. Louise immediately walked up to the professor.

"There must be a mistake! Allow me to summon again!" Of course, as a sacred ritual, the professor refused and told Louise to finish the ritual.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar." She chanted this as she pointed her wand on the boy. Finally, she leaned over to the boy and kissed him. And with this, Zerbst was satisfied, even as the boy fainted from the pain of the engraving.

"So much for your pride, Vallière." Zerbst laughed. "I thought you were going to surprise us with the best familiar ever, and yet you summoned a commoner! Now it's my turn." Zerbst laughed and told Vallière to stand away. Vallière grudgingly pulled the still confused boy away from the field. "I, Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon a familiar." Smoke once more rose through the ground as a magic circle envelops the land. However, what she didn't expect to see was…

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière was laughing up a storm, apparently forgetting the fact that she had just suffered a huge humiliation.

"No one likes a hypocrite, Vallière." Kirche scowled towards the _Zero_'s direction. But Louise can't stop laughing at all.

"Look who was so high and mighty!"

"I don't want to hear that from someone who summoned a commoner."

"But didn't you summon a commoner as well?" And indeed, Kirche did. A boy, even younger than the boy Louise summoned, was scratching his head. His clothes were weird. He was wearing orange and red shoes, grey trousers, and a yellow shirt with a red polo on top. He also wore gloves, a strange hat and finally, a strange form of glasses over the hat. No matter how they looked at it, it was certainly a commoner. Kirche just stared at him. After she was through, she grinned, pointing her wand at the boy, "My name is Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst. Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar." And then, nonchalantly kissed the boy on the forehead. In an instant, the boy was in immediate excruciating pain, as marks were suddenly written on the back of his neck. The boy was soon panting on the ground, as the pain subsided.

_This boy's tough._ Kirche grinned, seeing the boy moan in frustration. _He didn't faint like Valliere's at any rate._

"… Fire." Colbert announced after reading the inscription. "Your runic name shall be based on fire, Miss Zerbst."

"But why was he summoned?" Kirche asked. "Isn't he just a mere commoner?"

"I don't know why, but he truly is your familiar Kirche. And he's a familiar for a Fire Mage." Colbert nodded and sighed.

"What about me, Professor Colbert?" Louise asked the man. "What is my element?"

"… I'm afraid that I'll have to research that. The runes are rather obscure." Louise sighed.

"Okay. Where in the Digital World am I?" the boy groaned as he stood up. "And what the hell are you guys supposed to be? The Caped Crusader's Apprentices?" The boy added sarcastically.

"I am Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst. You can call me Kirche like everyone else. And you are, boy?"

"I'm Kanbara Takuya. 14 years old. Friends call me Takuya."

"Takuya." Kirche smiled, "You will be my familiar. Hope we can get along well."

Takuya blinked thrice, and opened his mouth only to say "Huh?"

**Chapter End**

Just something random that came into mind. I don't own Digimon Frontier and Zero no Tsukaima.


	2. Mindset of Flames

**Digital Flame Salamander  
**by Lunar Wave

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Frontier and Zero no Tsukaima.

This will be the only Disclaimer you'll see.

A/N: Renamed from Kirche's Digital Flame Salamander.

**Mindset of Flames**

_A familiar?_ Takuya thought, not really sure on why that term just didn't agree with him. _As in a Digimon Partner? Like Taichi-sempai and Agumon? I'm not a Digimon! I'm a human!_

"Well, that's enough for the da-"

"Oy! I think there must be some mistake!" Takuya cried out. "I can't be a Digimon Partner! I'm not Mon enough!"

"Exactly, Professor. This boy is a commoner." Kirche mentioned, but, in a fit of trying to be more mature about it than Louise, simply acted like it wasn't much of a deal. Takuya shot a dirty look on the well-endowed girl.

"Honestly, I'm not sure as to why you are the one that is summoned, Takuya." Colbert shrugged slightly, "I was honestly expecting that Kirche summon a Flame Salamander up from the Ignis Mountains, not a commoner in Flame Colored clothes." At the mention of Flame Salamander, Takuya finally looked around. He scanned the area, searching for any other Digimon. None of the monsters in the immediate area look remotely like any Digimon he met. He walked up to the Dragon with the blue-haired girl on the back and waved.

"Hello."

"Kyuu!" was the reply of the dragon.

"Sylphid," was the word of the rider. Takuya guessed that it was actually the name of the dragon. He looked questioningly at the girl, who merely responded, "Tabitha." So, the dragon's Sylphid, and the rider's Tabitha? Was it the other way around? Unlikely… Tabithamon sounds weird, as far as he is concerned.

"Human." Tabitha responded, pointing at Takuya.

"Yeah. Completely normal kid who happens to be summoned to new worlds without even a spare thought." Takuya shrugged. "Though I actually HAD a choice last time." Tabitha merely raised a questioning gaze on the boy. The two looked around, to see that every other noble had already returned to tending to their respective partners, while Kirche continued to poke fun of a certain pink-haired girl. Who was now tending to an awakening boy in blue.

Takuya's head jerkily looked at the boy, recognizing the clothing to be a jacket that looks totally out of place in this area, considering the fact that they all looked like they were from a costume party. The pinkette seemed too angry to realize that he seemed weak.

"Why did YOU faint! The other one didn't!" The pinkette moaned, cursing her luck to receive a weak familiar. "Why did you HAVE to faint!?" She seemed almost ready to hit the boy, and Takuya wasn't sure if he should intervene, but deciding not to for now. He didn't know anyone, and he didn't want to offend anyone. The boy just stared incredulously at her, and started looking around. He and Takuya locked eyes.

_Aha! Here's one that actually looks normal!_ This was what appeared in Takuya's head when they both looked at each other. The other boy waved merrily, and Takuya can tell that the same thought was going through his head. Takuya raised his eyebrows at the gesture, and simply reciprocated. The blue-jacket-boy then started making weird signs at the boy, which, Takuya could tell, meant, _Are these guys for real?_ Takuya sighed and merely responded with a nod. He then made a sign that meant, _Don't worry, they sound like loons to me too. _It seems that both got the answers they expected and sighed at the same time.

"Oh, dear. It seems that our familiars are coming to an understanding… Takuya-dear? What are you and the boy talking about?"

"That we both got stuck somewhere we don't ever want to end up ever again." Takuya responded. The boy nodded vehemently, glad to know that the two were on similar wavelengths regarding the thought. But then again, it merely appeared as though the two masters didn't hear them as they had already started bickering. Takuya sighed, gesturing to the boy to come over to where he was, still right next to Sylphid, who seemed to like the way Takuya smelled.

"Kanbara Takuya, 14, I live in Shinjuku." Takuya made sure to check if the boy would react when he says those words, wondering if the boy would recognize the place. He was not disappointed as the boy grinned.

"Hiraga Saito. I'm a high school student in Tokyo. Oh man, it's good to see someone from Japan as well! These guys were starting to give me the creeps… Is this some sort of cult?"

"… I don't think so." Takuya shook his head at the older boy. "I… think this is actually another world." Saito gave the boy a _not you too_ look. Takuya glared, "Hey, I don't like it but it's the truth! Explain the bugbear!" Takuya snarled, pointing at the creature in the corner. Saito followed the point and quickly blanked out.

"What part of that is a bug and where's the bear?" was all that Saito was able to say upon seeing the monster. Takuya did not dare comment.

"So… Do you have experience in going to other worlds?" Saito sighed, "Because I sure haven't."

"Yup. I entered your computer and tried to stop aliens from destroying all the data in it." Takuya replied without really thinking. This was his reply to any question hinting at his time in the Digital World. Of course, answers varying depending on the question. Of course he was actually in the Digital World, but the description worked for him.

Saito just looked incredulously in his direction but said nothing. He didn't want to antagonize the one person who came from the same world as he did. After all, what he said was a joke. Right? It was, right? Saito didn't really know what to think anymore. At least, Takuya was genuinely incredulous about this whole thing. The younger boy, however, had a better grasp on things, which made the high school student slightly envious.

"_Shiranakatta nda Chigau sekai ga aru koto wo.  
Yobareteita nda ore no chikara ga iru ndato."_

Naturally, no one beyond Saito understood the words the few lines of song that Takuya mumbled. _I didn't know that there was a different world out there. If it calls out, then it must need my power._ That song seemed to mean something to Takuya, but Saito wasn't about to say anything. After all, the two were now being told to follow their masters.

But between their masters, only Takuya's master flew. Saito's remained firmly on the ground.

"Better learn how to levitate soon, Zero!" One of the other nobles called. Takuya uncaringly walked, not minding if he ends up not seeing his master anymore. Saito on the other hand, was keeping pace with the angry pinkette.

"This will be a very interesting place." Takuya mumbled.

* * *

Now there was something Takuya learned as he laid on the ground just outside the tower. First of all, familiars aren't worth anything as far as the whole. Whilst he was fine with sleeping on the floor, it would've been better if he could at least be able to sleep properly. After all, if he wasn't the holder of the spirits of fire, he would most likely be a bit cold in the spring night by now.

"Agnimon, grant me protection from the cold." Takuya murmured, as heat once more covered him. The spirits were his friends, and they were always most helpful. Ever since that incident with Tagiru's little Quartz problem, he had been allowed to keep the spirits on his person.

But why was he sleeping outside to begin with? That would be the second thing that he learned that day. His mistress, Zerbst, was a bit… laid back regarding her… sleep with another noble every half-hour thing. The fact that she proved herself to be a fire mage made that fact all the more worse. Sure, this was rather normal, if the talks were to be believed, but it was way too much for Takuya's impressionable mind that he had to rush out the door the moment the boy's shirt was off.

On a side note, Takuya noted that he was at least much more fitter than that bloke. All the training Agnimon told (read as: forced) him to do was, at the very least, paying off.

He just noticed, when he turned senior in junior high school, he had a radically different mindset than his peers. It seems that his experiences in the Digital World had caused him to be much more mature than those of his age. He was still immature in comparison to his Legendary Warrior friends, but he was a lot more mature than those his age. His insight sharpened, his thoughts on the concept of death much more serious, and he has been able to understand the nuances of the flames that was his domain.

That last one was a bit odd to him, until he realized that the spirit of flame remained in his heart, his melody, as Taiki would describe it, or, as Touma would say it, his Digisoul. In all honesty, Takuya can't understand his junior's thought processes. To Takuya, all he really ever thought was that, he knew that the spirit of flame rested well with him. His very fractal code instilled that to him. Prolonged contact with the spirits must have caused this.

He looked upon the D-Scanner in his hand.

"To think that I would be someone's partner." Takuya mumbled. "But why do they treat us partners like we're just decorations? That's not right… Agumon, Veemon, Guilmon, and Train-Grip Agumon all had partners who are caring and kind. But that's not the case here…" Takuya sighed. "Me and Saito are human." Takuya sighed, looking up at the sky. Looking at the door of the place, wondering if it is safe for his innocence and sanity to return to his master's room. He stretched a bit, when a sudden blur of blue rushed past him.

"Oy, Saito!" Takuya cried out as the boy ran farther. But he wasn't stopping when Takuya felt some sort of power lift him up from the ground.

"Got the other commoner!" a blonde boy's cry called out.

"What the hell are you doing, Guiche!?" the Pinkette's voice yelled out. "Catch MY familiar, not Zerbst's!"

"I see more profit for me to catch the Germanian's Runaway."

"Except, I allowed my familiar to have a walk around the grounds." His master's voice came from the door. Her clothes slightly disheveled, a random male, different from earlier, had his hands draped around her. Takuya gritted his teeth, as he watched Saito get farther and farther.

"Let me down." Takuya yelled out, his temper starting to flare. But he smoldered the wish to burn the golden brat. He'll get even someday. Hopefully, by tons of burning. Guiche ignored him, and the nobles argued, and soon, Saito was so far away from the school that it was practically impossible to make out the blue-jacketed commoner. Wherever he ends up, Takuya doesn't know. He'll just hope that the guy learns to survive in this dark dreary world. He finally was let off, as Guiche shrugged about the lost familiar.

* * *

**Saito**

* * *

"HA!" Saito grinned triumphantly. He got away! That was great. Now time to figure out where he is. He doesn't believe the crap that Takuya was spouting about being in another world. That can't be possible, he reasoned. After all, the grass was still green, the sky was still blue, the stars glistened bright behind the clouds and the two moons… wait… Two Moons? Hold up. That shouldn't be possible.

Was Takuya right all along? Was he really…

Saito looked up at the sky and cried out in anguish, "AAAHHHHHHH!" Reality finally struck home to the blue-jacketed boy. A carriage carted past his location, but that was all that heard his yell.

* * *

Darkness covered the academy and its horizon, not one person stirring. Not even the one person that was actually awake. Takuya sat on the cool blades of the grass, stock still, his eyes closed, as though he was sensing it. The flame of his partners is maintaining the heat of his body, warming him from inside. He stood outside, looking to the sky. The dawn has yet to arrive, but Takuya's raised senses and instinct knew that the sun is slowly rising. The heat of the sun, the sun that was part of his domain, the sun that represents everything he lived for, he knew it was rising.

He didn't know exactly why he thought of heat and flames as his true domain, but he once had told the Royal Knight Dynasmon of how foolish the Wyvern Knight's action of pushing him upon a hot surface, so he knew that this mindset was instilled to him by his experiences in the Digital World, even before the events with the Royal Knights.

The mindset of flame has always been what he thought was best aligned for himself. What dictates his mindset was thus:

1. The only power he should ever recognize is one stronger than his own. Like the flames, the flames will forever be at the mercy of its master. But at the same time, the flame will eventually eat up a master who is too weak and unable to sustain him. This was the "Flame's Rebellion"

2. There is always a way to get out of any problem; everything is over only when you give up. No matter how weak a spark is, it could always be fanned to turn it into a bonfire. This was "Rise from the Ashes."

This mindset of flame, honed by his existence as a spirit of fire, was the reason why he and Dynasmon had clashed. Dynasmon's unwavering loyalty to his lord clashed well with his "Flame's Rebellion", and Dynasmon's unparalleled strength clashed with his "Rise from the Ashes". The two of them clashed every time they fought, their battles always a clash of hidden ideals. That was why he had focused on the Wyvern Knight every time they fought, despite having not tried fighting Crusadermon.

This mindset of flame also allowed him to do something he once thought was impossible.

"… Execute, Spirit Born!" Takuya called out, his red and black D-Scanner in the air. Code streamed from the Scanner. It covered the young boy's body. No spirit exited from the scanner, neither Agnimon, nor Vritramon. In the place of Kanbara Takuya, now stood as Flamon, the child spirit of flame.

He stretched in his new form's body, readying himself. This was what he once thought was impossible. He never thought of how to access the younger form when he was 11, but, when he once more received the D-Scanner to help fight Tagiru's little Quartz Problem, he figured it out. The mindset of flame was the catalyst, and provoked by the human and beast spirits flames.

If Agnimon represented controlled flames and Vritramon represented wildfires, Flamon represented the birth of flames. Aldamon represented the flames of destruction, and KaiserGreymon represented the Flame of Unity, but the Birth of Flames held very special meaning to Takuya, as it also represented his 'rebirth' into the warrior he had become after making the decision to return to the Digital World.

He knew that trying to access the younger form was kind of stupid. But flames have always been as such, hot, brash, and absolutely unreasonable. You can only try to control it so much but its recklessness is what defined Takuya.

In all essence, Takuya's mindset of flame was what symbolized him the best.

Flamon ran up the Tower of Fire, its element calling out to him so strongly. He stood stock-still as he started watching the sun's rays light up the morning. The wind's cold breeze brought him both comfort and sorrow as he stood up there. The clouds in the sky was starting to be much more visible, allowing him to see its color and shape.

"… Kouji… Tomoki…Izumi… Junpei… Kouichi… I'll definitely come back. There's just something I have to do here for now." Flamon told the rising sun. Flamon jumped down onto the ground, and turned back into the child he once was. There was no one to see this event, and no one to think about it. Takuya walked back to his master's dorm, wishing to know when he'll be getting food. He was starting to get hungry.

He didn't know that his mindset of flame, clashing against the Rule of Steel that existed in this realm, would bring about a blazing hurricane in this world.

* * *

Takuya's D-Scanner glowed slightly. Agnimon's face appeared and switched with Vritramon. It switched with Grottomon, Gigasmon, then to Arbormon and Petaldramon. These spirits of Earth and Wood is not a cause for surprise for being there, for it was Takuya's D-Scanner that once held the four spirits. But the four was smiling, as though a secret was being kept. The four smiled, waiting for the day that they would finally be able to have worthy allies.

**Chapter End**

AN: Okay, I have no real clue why people want me to continue this, except for the fact that this was an awesome idea, but I guess I will. Mind you that this story will be quite similar (due mostly to my writing style than anything) to my other FoZ/DIgimon Crossover, Xrosed Path of the Familiar. There are key points that are different such as Takuya is not always involved in whatever Saito does. But he will call Saito out on everything stupid he does.

As you may have noted, Saito has ended up running away due to circumstances. He'll be back. Hopefully, next chapter, but I don't plan on letting you guys get your hopes up.

I wonder who the Warriors of Earth and Wood shall be… Ho-ho! There are numerous possibilities! Even I don't know as this story was just a spur of the moment idea!

So, if you want more, review. 'cause this story is not much of a priority. If I get enough people talking to me of what might be good on this story, I just might continue. Even my most recent story: Skies is more priority than this. 'cause, as much as I like Frontier, it is completely eclipsed by how much I like Taiki as a character.


End file.
